The purpose of this research study is to measure the benefit and safety of pregabalin, a drug that has not yet been approved by the Federal Drug Administration. The drug is now being studied for the treatment of social phobia (fear of being watched or evaluated by others) in adults. You will begin taking 300 mg of pregabalin daily for 3 days and then be instructed to increase the dose of pregabalin to 450 mg daily for the duration of the 10 week open label period. If you are eligible to enter the second phase, called the Maintenance Phase, you may receive either a placebo or pregabalin. This is a Phase III multicenter clinical trial of the experimental drug pregabalin.